Love Can Change You
by vividconcettos
Summary: Alex was classified by the wizard council as a threat to the living race,as they want her dead. Can her family be with her no matter what? How can they save her. Family, Sacrifice and brotherly love. Sweet and Touching.
1. The Threat

The Wizard Competition came into an end, revealing the Russo's family wizard- Alex Russo. It has been a nice competition over the siblings and each of them has continued to live their lives just like before, except for Alex. Her success in the wizard competition made her pride sky high and made her more obnoxious than before. She would always boast on her success to her brothers and they cannot do anything.

One morning, Justin woke up weirdly feeling a little sick and odd. Since Alex won, he can feel that something inside him was wrong. It isn't that he is not happy for Alex, he really thinks Alex deserved it- he just does not know what he's feeling inside. It was his daily routine to wake up Alex since they were kids and they really share a tight bond as brothers and sisters.

"Alex, it is already 6:00, wake up!," Justin said as he shakes Alex's bed. He did not want to shake Alex because he knew she will being kicking him as hard as she can, everyone's not good in the mornings indeed. Alex looks at Justin, with her sleepy eyes, raises her arms waiting for Justin to grasp them and pull her out of bed. They are getting a bit old, Justin being 20 and Alex being 18, yet they did not mind. For them, it is a daily routine.

"Justin, pick me up later 4:30 sharp, i'll really kick you dork if you make me wait for even a second," Alex says as she put a crisp bacon on her mouth and sees something unexpected causing her to bump and drop the bacon with her spoon and fork.

"What is it, Alex?"

_"Nothing, dork. It isn't your business, loser."_

Alex was really shocked, her hands started to glow again. This started after she won the wizard competition. She thought it was just the aftermath of her getting the powers, yet it did not stop since, it has been a month. It is impossible that her body is still not coping with this. Jerry told her it would only take like three days; it has been a month for magic's sake. What weirder is it happens whenever her siblings is close to her. It would happen after Justin grasps her every morning. After Max passes to her condiments down the subway station restaurant. It is puzzling her, but she is too busy learning new spells (not so Alex, but yes) as she is the one only left with powers.

Justin called as "dork" and "loser" by Alex is more than ever since Alex won the competition. Her attitude towards others becomes more ignorant as ever. She now nearly as always stop Harper from telling about her day and continue to rant about her "talents." they only let this Alex's attitude slip, since they thought that Alex is just proud to have won the wizard competition. Yet as days pass, she become more irritable, bossy and everything Alex was before, just worse. The only thing she is her old self is in the mornings (at least).

"Fine. See you at the gate." Justin rose irritably from the table as Alex's nicknames of him starts to get into his nerves. The two Russo siblings followed and they all kissed Theresa their goodbyes then headed off to school.

It is midday and the restaurant just survived its peak hour. Jerry went to the lair to get some rest as Theresa was upstairs deciding what for dinner tonight. As Jerry was about to fall asleep at the couch, as Professor Crumbs appeared in front of him, making him jump out of the couch giving him a near slight heart attack.

"Prof-fessor Cr-umbs, yo scared the me to hell. What is the problem? Has Alex used magic in public again? I do not know anything if you were to ask me right now."

_"No, its bigger than that. You and you're family is in threat. This situation was really unexpected. It only happened once in the history of wizardry, happened to your ancestors. I did not foresee that this would happen and I am sorry that it took much time before I did know it. You need to know this." Professor Crumbs scared Jerry with his serious tone as he brush his long beard again and again._

"Professor, this seems to be serious. Do I need to get Theresa? Maybe we can all talk about this later, with the whole family?"

_"you can call Theresa but I need to let you know, now."_

Jerry walked out of the lair and run to the spiral stairs and called Theresa.

" Professor, what is it about?" the tensed couple asked as they sat in front of Crumbs.

"_It is about Alex. She is the threat. She is a quaff, a quaff wizard. There has been only one quaff in the history of the wizard world, and she is an ancestor of yours. We were forced to kill her as she brought harms to the living. She is the sister of your great great grandfather."_

"Forcefully killed? Ki-ll o-ur a-a-lex" Jerry and Theresa can only mumble, as they both force to stop sobbing and to stop fearing for their family. "


	2. They Know Best

They start to end sobbing as they wanted to ask tons of questions in their minds.

"How does that happen? What will happen to Alex? How can save her from yy-oou?"

_"When a wizard becomes a family wizard, she is exposed to being a quaff. It runs only in the blood, unfortunately, the first quaff is from your ancestors. A quaff can be a great threat to the living, both to her human relatives and wizards. A quaff has the tendency to take the inner strength of the people around her, especially those who are close to her. She consumes their energy when they are often close to them. A quaff cannot control this kind of phenomena. It is in her nature to take energies. When it's too late, a person close to her can lose all his/her inner strength leading to worst case scenario, which is death. Because of this, we are forced by the law to eliminate all quaffs which we have in wizard world. We have eliminated one and we do not want it to happen so we are trying to find ways to prevent this. For now, you need to keep your family from harm, which means from Alex."_

"Prof, we know we need to save our other children but is there a way that we can save Alex."

_"First protocol is you need to be far away from her. Alex is starting to take energies, from Max and especially from Justin. You need to devise a plan to go somewhere with Justin and Max and leave Alex behind. She can be saved through this. She is not able to suck energies from the NEW people she will meet. You need to make sure she will live to an entire new environment, new people and everything that can be possibly new. I know this would be hard but this CAN be a solution, yet not an assurance that she can be saved. _

_The downside of this plan is that it can fail. A life with new people and new relationships is always shallow. It is a must that there is someone who will constantly believe in her - that she is a good and moral wizard and that she will be back again to herself. She needs to realize it by heart and that is the only way the effects of being a quaff would be reciprocated. It is impossible to find this kind of person when you only share a shallow relationship plus the fact that her attitude will get worse through the course of time. When a wizard turn into a quaff, he/she would be more irritable, insensitive, self- centered and would later feel no remorse. _

_In this setting, she can live and not harm everyone new around her, yet she will eventually turn into someone we do not want. If her quaff qualities would not be lessened, she will long for evil, bringing harm and killing people, which we cannot tolerate thus, you already know what will happen."_

"That is the o-o-nly choice we have! We cannot just leave Alex alone in a place where no one will care for her as we do. That cannot be. That th-at ca-nnot be..."

_"I am sorry for your family. We will see what we can do. I know it's hard but you need to tell your other kids. It would be better that Alex does not know she is a quaff. When you tell her, there is a greater possibility that she would be resisting change in her, she would be more rebellious and she would be going to be like your great great aunt."_

Prof. Crumbs disappeared inside the lair, leaving Jerry and Theresa speechless thinking about how would their family end up. They sobbed little by little then again force themselves to stop. They both realized that they should be strong for their family.

It has been 30 minutes and Justin starts to become irritable as Alex make her way to their car. It is already 5:00 pm and Alex said that they would meet at the gate at 4:30pm.

"What you so long? You said you would be here at 4:30. It is already 5."

_"Blah blah blah. Just drive, dork."_

When they arrived at the substation, Alex rushed inside, leaving behind her back pack and her books. She started to call her mom and is eager to ask something.

"Mom, I am going to Riley's party. Long exams have passed and it would be like a celebration. Come in, mom. I am going. I will just text Justin when he needs to fetch me. I am going to change now, mom."

_"wa-ait, a-lex. Ahh ok, fine." Theresa gave a yes remembering that she needs to talk to his 2 boys._

Alex rushes to the door with a spaghetti top and a mini skirt with a matched pair of boots. She bumped into Justin and did not even mind to say sorry.

"Mom, what is with her? She made me wait for half an hour then she rushes again outside going somewhere! She has been a pain since she won the competition, I know that she is my little sister and I love her but lately she is getting in my nerves."

"_She is going to Riley's party. You will fetch her when she texted so. Let us eat dinner and your father and I would be telling some news." Theresa was looking far away as she realizes how hard this can be._

All Justin can do is to agree as he saw the seriousness of his mother's eyes. He can't help thinking what happened that her mom allowed Alex to a party. He knows that she is at legal age but she is Alex, anything can happen.

After dinner, the 4 of them proceeded to the lair as the two younger Russo's about to know something that would change their lives...


End file.
